La última búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Trata de una pequeña niña que nunca conoció a su padre,en su 6 cumpleaños su madre le cuenta la leyenda de las esferas del Dragón y decide huir de casa para buscarlas aunque no sepa como encontrarlas  NO PERSONAJES NUEVOS
1. El diario de papá

Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a su respectivo autor Akira Toriyama

La mañana era fría, siempre era así, miró al cielo aún tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver...

Habían pasado poco más de seis años y aunque no estaba sola lo necesitaba tanto...

-Mami... ¿que miras?-preguntó una infantil voz a sus espaldas

-Nada hija -dio un suspiro -nada- dijo sabiendo que ya no podía seguir engañándose

Una pequeña mano tomo la suya y al darse la vuelta se encontraron de frente...

La niña aparentaba unos seís años, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido color melón, su cabello era negro y

lo llevaba largo aproximadamente hasta media espalda, su piel era totalmente blanca (tal vez porque desde que nació no había podido salir a tomar el sol con tranquilidad), sus ojos eran negros y profundos...

-los mismos ojos-susurró al verla tan de cerca

La niña no comprendió lo que su madre susurró, pero no le gustaba su expresión...

-otra vez triste-pensó -Mami, vamos adentro, tengo hambre -dijo mientras la jalaba un poco

-claro cariño, te serviré mucha comida -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y juntas fueron al interior de su casa

La pequeña entró y de inmediato corrió hacia la cocina, le gustaba ver como su madre preparaba el desayuno, la mujer iba detrás de ella no le agradaba que la niña corriera en la cocina, así que la atrapó mientras seguía corriendo y la cargó

-¿quiere la pequeña cumpleañera dejar de correr en la cocina? -le preguntó cariñosamente y comenzó hacerle cosquillas

La chiquilla comenzó a reír descontroladamente

-Mami... eso no se vale...jajaja...ya...jaja... no... jajaja... mi pancita...-gritaba mientras continuaba riéndose, la mujer dejo de hacerle cosquillas y la llevó a la mesa dejándola ahí sentada.

-jajajaja... -aún se estaba riendo

-¿porqué no vas a jugar mientras yo preparo el desayuno? -preguntó la mujer que sonreía mientras sostenía un cucharón

-esta bien -respondió la chiquilla que levitó un poco para poder bajarse de la mesa

-¿Qué dijimos sobre volar? -preguntó la mujer un poco molesta

-solo lo debo hacer cuando sea absolutamente necesario -respondió con la cabeza baja

-eso -dijo la mujer

La pequeña salió de la cocina dejando a su madre sola con el desayuno, no sabía que hacer, estaba muy aburrida y las muñecas no eran solución eran demasiado aburridas para ella, su cuerpo le pedía aventura, peleas y sobre todo volar por los cielos...

-entonces para que me enseñó si no puedo salir a volar libremente -dijo para sí misma

Continuaba caminando dentro de la casa, subió escaleras, brincando los escalones de dos en dos, pero al llegar arriba vio algo que llamó su atención...

-El sótano está abierto -susurró al no ver el candado que siempre estaba ahí

Esa habitación era lo que más llamaba su atención desde siempre, pero que su madre nunca le había permitido entrar, una pequeña y loca idea pasó por su mente y decidió entrar; Todo adentro estaba oscuro, decidió prender la luz y vio que todo estaba lleno de polvo, exceptuando una parte, un baúl estaba completamente limpio, dudó en acercarse, pero lo hizo, estaba emocionada...

Sus pequeños dedos acariciaron el baúl y lentamente lo abrió

-¡¿Qué? solo hay cosas inútiles aquí! -dijo completamente decepcionada

Comenzó a sacar las cosas, un yoyo, un muñeco verde, un carrito viejo, un par de trozos de tela naranja...

-¡Cielos aquí solo hay cosas como de niño! -dijo al ver todo eso, pero en el fondo había más cosas..

Una muñeca vieja, unos guantes, un par de broches, una insignia con una estrella blanca y un fondo naranja, una cinta azul, un saquito de trapo, una mochila vacía, una libreta...

Decidió abrirla y comenzó a leer:

"Hoy comienzo a escribir por que desde hace dos días siento en mi pecho, un terrible presentimiento, tengo miedo de que esto sea lo último que logre hacer antes de que algo pase y me arranque la vida, extraño tanto a mi padre, creo que todo sería diferente si no hubiera muerto hace tres años, me gustaría escribir aquí todo lo que he vivido desde que tengo memoria.

Este es mi diario mi nombre es..."

-¡PAN! -ese grito interrumpió su lectura

-¡oh no, tengo que salir de aquí! -dijo un poco asustada, apartó el diario de quien sabe quien y echó todo lo demás dentro del baúl, se escucharon pasos subiendo la escalera, abrió rápidamente la puerta y salió volando hacia su cuarto...

-¡PAN ¿DONDE ESTAS, HIJA? -preguntó la voz

La niña ya estaba en su cuarto, puso el diario debajo de su almohada y sacó de un mueble un par de muñecas con pelo de estambre y las sentó frente a una pequeña mesita que tenía un juego de té., sacó también un libro y se sentó..

-¿PAN ESTÁS AQUÍ? -preguntó mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de la niña

-¿Qué pasa mami? -preguntó la niña que estaba sentada "tomando" el té con sus muñecas, mientras abría un libro de cuentos

La mujer suspiró aliviada, por un momento se asustó de no encontrar a su hija...

-A, ya esta listo el desayuno -dijo

-¡Qué bien, ya tengo hambre! -dijo la pequeña emocionada y tomó la mano de su madre, para que juntas bajaran a desayunar

-¿Por qué no me contestabas cielo? -pregunto la mujer mientras bajaban las escaleras

-Es que no te escuché mami, es que estaba muy buena la historia que les estaba contando a Emily y a Laura -mintió

-¿Emily y Laura son tus muñecas verdad? -preguntó mientras comenzaba a servirle de comer

-Este sí, y les estaba contando la historia de la Cenicienta -dijo un poco nerviosa mientras se sentaba en su silla

-oh, ¿y como va? -preguntó la mujer y dejo uno de los muchos platos en la mesa

-a pues... -cielos al menos la hubiera leído antes, a ver de que se trató la película del otro día-pensó- a sí es que Cenicienta era una niña que no tenía mamá y entonces tenía su papá que se casó con ...una madrastra y así tuvo...dos hermanas mochas.. y... luego llegaron los ratones... y... y... le hicieron... un vestido al príncipe... y el hada madrina... le daba una... Col gigante...y unos caballos...ratones.. a Cenicienta... para... que... le...le... ayudaran a... limpiar...el... desastre que... quedó... después de... la fiesta... del príncipe... .que festejó.. por que... los ratones... le hicieron un vestido... de novia...

La mujer comenzó a reír por las ocurrencias de su hija...

-¿Porqué hermanas mochas?-preguntó aún riéndose

Pan se sonrojó un poco y respondió:

-porque eran medias hermanas

Ambas se soltaron a reír como nunca lo habían hecho...

Cuando terminaron de desayunar quedaron muchos trastes sucios (por esa forma especial de comer que tiene Pan), así que no hubo más remedio que lavarlos...

-Hija, ve a repasar tus lecciones mientras lavo los trastes -dijo la mujer

-sí -respondió y de inmediato subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, abrió el diario en la primera página y continuó leyendo...

"Este es mi diario mi nombre es Gohan Son y tengo 10 años, a pesar de mi corta vida he vivido muchas cosas, empezando por la edad de 4 años cuando mi padre..."

La mujer estaba lavando los trastes mientras reflexionaba...

-seis años, tan pronto seis, seis de vida de nuestra hija y seis y medio de que partiste, te extraño tanto Gohan...

Pensaba...

"Vive por ella" esa frase vino a su mente, esa frase vino de la voz de Gohan el día que estaba apunto de morir dando a luz a Pan, no sabía si era espejismo o si Gohan le hablaba desde el otro mundo, al cual estuvo a punto de llegar...


	2. Las esferas del dragón

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel y casi tiró el plato que estaba enjuagando

Las horas comenzaron a pasar, el día era normal como cualquier otro, bueno, para la pequeña Pan no era precisamente normal...

"...Vegeta el príncipe de los sayajin y otro sayajin llamado Nappa, todos luchamos contra ellos, pero eran muy fuertes... Yamcha fue la primera victima..."

La pequeña continuaba leyendo el diario que había encontrado en el ático, no podía creer todo lo que había vivido aquel niño que años más tarde se convertiría en su padre...

"... el señor Pikoro tuvo que dar la vida para salvarme, en ese momento... la ira me invadió y entonces..."

-¡PAN!- de nuevo ese grito interrumpió su lectura y rápidamente puso el diario debajo de su almohada y secó algunas lágrimas con un trozo de su vestido...

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre, que estaba en la sala esperándola...

-¿qué pasa mami? -preguntó la pequeña

-ven ya está lista la comida-dijo la mujer mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

-aja -dijo la niña un poco desanimada

La mujer se extraño un poco de que la pequeña no se animara o dijera que tuviera hambre...

-¿pasa algo? -dijo mientras servía una gran cantidad de comida en un plato

-no, no pasa nada -dijo la pequeña un poco triste

-¿segura? -preguntó extrañada

-aja -afirmo la pequeña y comenzó a comer

La comida pasó en completo silencio, la pequeña pensaba aún sobre todo lo que había leído, en esa época la mayoría de los guerreros habían muerto...

-mami, ya no quiero ¿me puedo retirar?–dijo haciendo aún lado su plato

-Pero, Pan… ¿segura que ya no quieres? –preguntó completamente sorprendida

-Sí –respondió sin ánimo

-Bueno, puedes retirarte –dijo aún sorprendida

La pequeña se levantó de su silla y caminó tranquilamente hacia su habitación…

La mujer también se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos…

-Que raro, solo repitió tres veces, normalmente come más que eso –dijo para sí –bueno, por lo menos me dio un poco más de tiempo para meter el pastel al horno –pensó

"…por un momento creí que todo estaba perdido, papá no llegaría a tiempo…

Pero, entonces ocurrió, cuanto me di cuenta iba en la nube voladora…"

-¿Nube… voladora? ¿Es posible subir a una nube?–se preguntó y siguió leyendo

"mi papá peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, el soberano de ese desaparecido planeta era muy fuerte, era una pelea espectacular, hasta que..."

-250 grados por... 45 minutos -decía mientras movía la perilla del horno y sostenía un libro...

-listo, ahora solo queda esperar -dijo

Suspiró, y se recargó en la puerta...

-auch- tuvo una molesta sensación en la pierna derecha justo donde se recargó y metío la mano en su bolsillo

-Gohan...-susurró mientras sus dedos se encontraban con un pequeño saco de tela y sacó su contenido cuidadosamente en sus manos...

Una roca con forma esférica, reposaba en sus manos, la contemplaba con una sonrisa, tenía tiempo que no la observaba, fue al ático por ella unas horas antes...

-pronto será de Pan -dijo mientras continuaba observándola -debo contarle la historia de esperanza que transmite esta pequeña roca-dijo y la guardó de nuevo en el saco...

"como la mayoría de los guerreros, murió en esa batalla, pensamos en reunir las esferas del dragón..."

-¿Esferas del Dragón? -se preguntó esto último la había intrigado más que la idea de que una nube volara, y de inmediato comenzó a hojear el diario en busca de algo más sobre aquello que sonaba tan raro...

"...llegamos a Nameku con la esperanza de encontrar las Esferas, pero no éramos los únicos que las buscaban..." -leyó unas páginas después y continuó buscando...

"...al reunirlas todas decidimos convocar al gran dragón Poronga..." -sus ojos se detuvieron en las palabras "convocar" y "dragón"

Estaba completamente confundida...

"revivir","convocar", "deseos", "vida eterna", "pedir", "dragón", "Sheng Long"...

Esas palabras estaban por todo el diario, justo después de cada mención a las dichosas esferas, no había descripción, no había ninguna parte que mencionara que hacían o como funcionaban ¡nada!, estaba a punto de estallar

-¿QUÉ SON LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN? -Gritó al diario, tal vez esperando que le respondiera, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna aventó el diario lo más lejos que pudo, lo que provocó que tirara una caja que se encontraba arriba de un ropero dejando su interior por toda la cama...

Al escuchar el ruido la mujer se sobresaltó y por poco tira lo que sacaba del horno en esos momentos...

-¿Que estará haciendo esa niña?-se preguntó y de inmediato dejó lo que tenía en las manos en la mesa más cercana y se dirigió corriendo al cuarto de su hija.

La pequeña metió todo lo que pudo en la caja y de inmediato levito para intentar ponerla en su lugar...

-¡PAN, PON LOS PIES EN EL PISO EN ESTE MOMENTO! -gritó la mujer desde la puerta

La pequeña bajó de inmediato y se quedó callada...

-Pan, ya sabes que no me gusta regañarte, pero es que entiende que no puedes volar a menos que sea absolutamente necesario...-dijo con calma

-lo sé mami...-dijo con la cabeza baja

La mujer sonrió

-Pan, ¿me acompañas abajo?

-sí

Ambas bajaron a la sala de la casa, donde la mayoría de los muebles antes blancos, se habían vuelto de un leve color gris…

-Espera unos minutos, siéntate en el sofá y enseguida vengo -dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa

La pequeña se sentó en el antes blanco sofá, no sabiendo que esperar, estaba un poco alterada, aún se preguntaba que eran las esferas del dragón, ni notó como su madre se sentó junto a ella, lo único que supo fue que recibió un fuerte abrazo…

-Seis añotes –dijo su madre cariñosamente y le dio un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en papel marrón

-¿Puedo abrirlo? –preguntó la pequeña

Su madre asintió, y comenzó abrirlo, una vez abierto pudo contemplar una hermosa muñeca, tenía los ojos negros, vestía un hermoso vestido rojo, su cabello era negro y liso…

-Que bonita muñeca… -susurró mientras la sacaba de la caja y algo resbaló por detrás de su vestido…

Decidió levantarlo, era una cadena con un dije con forma de un dragón le dio la vuelta y observó unas pequeñas letras grabadas:

"_**Son Satán Pan"**_

Era su nombre, se veía tan lindo grabado en letra cursiva...

-Gracias... -susurró mientras ponia la cadena en los delgados dedos de su madre

-De nada... -susurró la mujer mientras ponía la cadena alrededor del cuello de su pequeña hija

-Tu dije... de seguro es... como... luce.. Sheng Long -susurró la mujer una vez lo abrochó

La pequeña abrió mucho los ojos, esas palabras...

-¿Quien? -preguntó ansiosa

-Pronto lo sabrás -respondió con una sonrisa y fue directo a la cocina

La pequeña estaba más confundida que nunca... su madre sabía sobre las esferas del dragón y no podía preguntarsélo...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! , ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños querida Pan, Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Cantaba mientras entraba a la sala llevando un pequeño pastel en sus manos...

-¡GENIAL! -exclamó la pequeña con gran felicidad

Por toda la sala solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con un plato, la lpequeña comía un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate mientras su madre la observaba...

-¡Terminé! -dijo mientras hacia a un lado el plato

-mmm que bueno ¿quieres un poco de té? -preguntó la mujer

-sí

La mujer sirvió té en dos tazas grandes, estaba caliente así que les sentaría bien, ambas se sentaron en el sofá (donde se cubrieron con una manta pequeña y calientita). La pequeña Pan tomó su nueva muñeca (a la que nombró Rose) y la sentó junto a ella.

-¿Haz oido sobre las esferas del dragón?-preguntó la mujer mientras soplaba a su té

La pequeña se sobresaltó y derramó un poco de té en la manta...

-No -mintió estaba un poco nerviosa..

-ommm, bueno... -comenzó a decir y se puso de pie dejando su taza a un lado

Hace mucho tiempo...

Kamisama creó unas esferas con poderes inimaginables, capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo, las cuales esparció por todo el mundo y quien lograda reunirlas todas (siete con exactitud) podría convocar al gran dios dragón (Sheng Long) y hacer su deseo realidad...

Muchas personas que habían escuchado esta leyenda vieron la posibilidad de hacer realidad sus egoístas deseos...

Riqueza, poder, vida eterna...

Algunos lo lograron y Kamisama, cada vez se arrepentía más de haber creado las esferas...

La mujer se detuvo un momento y sacó de su bolsillo aquel pequeño saco que contenía la esfera.

Pero, luego surgió un pequeño grupo de personas que realizaron varios viajes para encontrar las esferas, pero cada vez que las reunian los deseos cumplidos no eran nada egoístas...

Revivir personas, liberar gente de los tiranos, reconstruir planetas...

Miraba la esfera que descansaba en sus manos, le hubiera gustado conocer a todos aquellos guerreros...

Dió un suspiro y miro hacia el sofá, su pequeña hija se había quedado profundamente dormida abrazando su muñeca y con una mano apretando su dije...

Pero algo pasó, Kamisama no pudo mantenerse con vida y las esferas se convirtieron totalmente en piedra...

Es por eso... que... la pesadilla se prolongpo demasiado... y el ya no está aquí


	3. Decisión

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor pero no le importo, debajo de sus pies el pasto crujía, caminaba al parecer sin rumbo, ese lugar le era muy familiar, tenía la sensación de buscar algo, pero no sabía qué...

Recordaba aún la leyenda de las esferas, tenía un deseo que le gustaría mucho cumplir...

-Padre... -susurró

Un destello apareció en frente de ella, se veía no muy lejano. Corrió hacia donde este se encontraba, provenía de una energía que salía de una esfera que flotaba en el aire, se veía tan hermosa...

Intentó tocarla, pero no lo consiguió, ya que en el instante que acercó su mano, la esfera se desvaneció...

-¡BÚSCALAS! -dijo una voz grave e imponente en la oscuridad

-¿Quién... está... ahí...? -preguntó temblorosa

No recibió respuesta alguna, se quedo callada unos minutos, y decidió regresar por donde había llegado

-¡BÚSCALAS! -repitió la voz en el instante se dio la vuelta

-pero... no se como -respondió temblando

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, pero esta vez no se quedó callada

-No se quien seas, pero mi respuesta es no, no buscaré las esferas, ya tuve demasiado con los intentos de mi madre y mi abuela para convertirme en guerrera, la verdad es que no se... porque dejaron de enseñarme... no quiero decepcionarme... al final... Otra vez -dijo intentando contener sus lágrimas -es verdad que ya no quiero ver triste a mamá, pero... ¿POR QUÉ TODO TIENE QUE SER TAN DIFÍCIL? ¡SOLO SOY UNA NIÑA! -gritó mientras le escapaban las lágrimas y cubría su rostro con sus manos.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó; Estaba arrodillada llorando y no le quedó de otra que observar lo que ocurría...

Abrió mucho los ojos, frente a ella un enorme dragón, se elevaba al cielo con un hermoso resplandor dorado cubriéndolo por completo...

-¡BÚSCALAS! -gritó la voz que provino del dragón y un fuerte eco resonó por todas partes

-Sheng... Long...

El dragón la observaba con esos grandes ojos rojos que poseía, mientras desaparecía lentamente...

Abrió los ojos, estaba recostada en su cama, tal vez su madre la había llevado hasta ahí, no le hubiera gustado despertarse, decidió levantarse, tenía ganas de ir al baño...

Cuando terminó de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, se miró en el espejo del baño, su cabello estaba más largo que hace tres años, cuando su madre se lo había cortado demasiado...

FLASH BACK:

-Pan, el día de hoy te enseñare una técnica que tu padre me enseñó -dijo con dulzura una mujer a una pequeña niña que llevaba el largo de su cabello arriba del cuello

-Videl, ¿En serio crees que esté lista? -dijo una mujer que estaba con ellas

-Claro, después de todo ella es la hija de Gohan -respondió mirando fijamente a su hija

-¿Qué hago mami? -preguntó la pequeña

-Mira, para ti debe de ser simple, concentra tu Ki, contrólalo unos minutos y podrás volar, mira así...

Videl, puso sus manos casi juntas y comenzó a concentrar toda su energía vital, en el centro de sus palmas, poco a poco, se fue formando un pequeño resplandor...

-Luego de hacer esto, tienes que concentrar toda esta energía, por todo tu cuerpo... -dijo un poco agitada y la energía desapareció gradualmente, y se dispuso a concentrarse a un más... lo hizo hasta que sus pies se elevaron unos veinte centímetros del suelo... -mira Pan... tienes que hacerlo así... -dijo jadeando y de pronto se desplomó hacia abajo...

-¡VIDEL! -gritó la mujer y corrió al igual que la pequeña hacia la inmóvil mujer en el piso

-Valla, que susto nos has dado, el doctor dice que tu energía bajó demasiado, ¡casi mueres NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! -dijo la mujer preocupada cuando la madre de Pan despertó

-lo... siento... Milk... no fue mi intención... creí que aún podía hacerlo... -dijo con dificultad

-no te preocupes querida, algún día Pan logrará volar, y entonces... trataremos de enseñarle mas técnicas de pelea... -suspiró -Recuerda que desde que el hijo de Bulma se fue, ella es nuestra última esperanza...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ninguna se dio cuenta de que las escuché del otro lado de la puerta, no comprendí de que hablaban -dijo la pequeña -Y desde entonces comencé a entrenar como nunca, logré volar a los pocos meses y comenzaron a enseñarme a pelear con más intensidad, conseguí volverme más fuerte, superé a mamá, pasaron dos años y un día...

FLASH BACK:

-Pan, tenemos que irnos a casa -dijo su madre

-Pero, mami estamos en casa -respondió la pequeña

-No, Pan nuestra casa está alejada de las montañas, despídete de tu abuela...

Ambas comenzaron un viaje en camino a "casa", Pan no comprendía nada...

-Mami, ¿Cuándo lleguemos puedo entrenar? -pregunto la pequeña mientras levitaba en el aire frente a su madre

-No, ahora ya no entrenarás más, debes comenzar tus estudios, para ser alguien mejor en un futuro, a partir de este momento, quiero, que dejes de volar, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Nunca entendí porqué ambas dejaron de enseñarme, de pronto querían que estudiara mucho, como si algo hubiera estado impidiéndolo antes, ya no me permitieron volar, ni entrenar, sustituyeron mi traje de pelea por vestidos, mis mancuernillas con peso adicional por muñecas y mi muy corto cabello por el ahora largo que tengo -decía para si

Aquellos pensamientos la atormentaban, continuó observando su reflejo, sus ojos negros y profundos que muchas veces su madre esquivaba, se detuvieron como hipnotizados en su cuello, donde un dije reposaba en el, tenía tantas ganas de hacer aquella locura...

Agitó la cabeza y salió del baño, se dirigió a su cuarto, todo estaba en silencio, su mirada se detuvo en la puerta al lado de la suya...

-mamá...

Entró con cuidado, la única luz que iluminaba la habitación venia de la ventana desde donde se observaba el estrellado cielo...

En la cama de la habitación descansaba una mujer, dormía tranquilamente, se acercó a la autora de sus días, era muy delgada, al parecer no estaba dentro de lo normal, sus delgados dedos tenían sujeta la sábana, su largo cabello descansaba sobre sus brazos extendidos, su rostro tenía una mueca triste y miro con atención que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla...

-Go... han... -susurró y otra lágrima escapó rodando por su mejilla, su madre lloraba dormida...

-Siempre es lo mismo, en mi cumpleaños está triste todo el día y por la noche llora mientras duerme -pensó con la mirada preocupada al vacío...

Las esferas volvieron nuevamente a su mente...

Su mirada cambió, era una mirada de determinación, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se acercó a la ventana y miro a las estrellas...

-Padre, yo quiero que vuelvas, y si para eso tengo que reunir siete esferas desaparecidas... ¡Lo haré!

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama de su madre, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y salió volando por la puerta...


	4. La última búsqueda de las dragon balls

CAPÍTULO 4. La última búsqueda de las esferas del dragón

Fin de la intoducción.

Se dirigió directamente a su cuarto y descendió enfrente de su ropero, para buscar lo necesario para irse.

Sacó todos los pantalones y playeras que encontró, comenzó a desvestirse para medirse algunos.

Desde hace mucho no usaba pantalones, siempre vestido o falda para el día y camisón para la noche, su madre había decidido que ella creciera como una niña "normal" pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Volteó hacia su cama, en ella "dormía" su muñeca nueva, la cual la observaba con sus ojos muertos…

-Fingir que me gustan… creo que no lo sabe… -susurró mientras se ponía una playera

A Pan no le gustaban las muñecas, de hecho las detestaba, le parecían horribles aquellos ojos sin luz que miraban fijamente, aquella sonrisa carmín le parecía tan falsa y sus vestidos aunque no eran feos se veían tan incómodos.

Se miró al espejo.

La ropa le quedaba un poco pequeña, el largo del pantalón le llegaba arriba de los tobillos y la playera apenas y le cubría el ombligo pero era mejor que andar con vestido todo el tiempo.

Miró su cabello, era demasiado largo, le estorbaría para volar.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al buró junto a su cama, de ahí tomó su cepillo y una liga. Cepilló su largo cabello lentamente

-Tranquila procurare no jalarte –dijo pacientemente su madre

Ella no dijo nada y solo sintió como su madre pasaba el cepillo lentamente por su cabello, de alguna forma era agradable.

-¿Cómo lo quieres? –preguntó dulcemente

-Con una cinta –respondió apenas con un susurro

La mujer se quedó en silencio mientras cepillaba el cabello de su hija, lo acomodaba para que quedara bien, aunque tal vez se volviera a desacomodar muy pronto, debido a que su hija se adormilaba cuando la peinaba.

Acomodó los mechones de cabello de enfrente, hacia atrás de manera que la cinta que pusiera en su cabeza los sujetara.

Pan se sentía cada vez más y más adormilada, no entendía por que le pasaba eso cada vez que su madre la peinaba. Sintió como su madre pasaba la cinta por su cabeza, para luego sujetarla a su nuca.

-Mami…

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –preguntó dulcemente

-Tengo sueño –dijo con un bostezo

Videl sonrió, sabía que diría eso tarde o temprano, terminó de atar la cinta y abrazó a su hija.

-¿Quieres dormir? –le susurró

-aja…- apenas y podía tener abiertos los ojos

Acomodó a su pequeña entre sus brazos, tal y como cuando era bebé.

Pan se abrazó a su madre tenía mucho sueño.

Sus rostros se encontraron y Pan solo veía los azules ojos de su madre, que eran tan tranquilos como el cielo…

Videl le cantó una canción…

Aquella canción de la cual solo recuerda la melodía

Y se quedó profundamente dormida…

Terminó de cepillar su cabello y lo amarró en una coleta demasiado floja.

Sin pensarlo un poco abrió uno de sus cajones, sacó de allí unas tijeras, las abrió y las colocó justo arriba de la liga que sujetaba su cabello.

Unos largos mechones de cabello negro cayeron al piso, junto con las tijeras…

Temerosa se miró en el espejo…

Se veía tan diferente, su cabello estaba arriba del hombro y tenía una forma irregular.

-Tal vez te enfades conmigo pero, se que esto es lo que debo hacer.

Se apartó del espejo y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomó una hoja y un lapicero.

-Si hija esa es la EME –dijo orgullosa

-¡Ya se escribir "mamá" mami, si pude! –grito emocionada y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre…

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti

Nunca en una noche había recordado tantas cosas. Terminó de escribir en la hoja y la metió en un sobre con cuidado y la dejo sobre las sábanas de su cama.

Ahora solo restaba empacar, agarró su mochila y le metió lo necesario, ropa, una cobija, una almohada, lapiceros y una libreta.

-El diario –dijo recordando este objeto que había lanzado horas atrás

Lo encontró tirado en una esquina de su cuarto, abierto por la mitad.

Lo tomó con cuidado y lo metió en su mochila.

-Espero y me puedas orientar padre –susurró mientras se colgaba al hombro su mochila

Se dirigió a la puerta y salió mientras dio un último vistazo a su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras, acariciando el barandal, extrañando aquellos días felices.

Miró la sala y la cocina por última vez en mucho tiempo, se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió con cuidado, un agradable aire rozo su rostro y cerró los ojos.

Suspiró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, miró toda aquella vegetación enfrente de su casa, elevó sus pies y sin mirar atrás avanzó hacia el cielo naranja enfrente de ella, un nuevo día la esperaba.

Empezando así la última búsqueda de las esferas del dragón.


End file.
